


That smirk is annoyingly hard to ignore

by XMRomalia



Category: PAYDAY (Video Games)
Genre: Bromance, Gen, Psychological Drama, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8441062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia
Summary: Уик смотрит на Хокстона. Ему сложно признать, насколько они похожи.





	

Уик потерял в этой жизни слишком много. Свою жену, свою собаку — глупо прозвучит, но для него это действительно было важно, действительно было той глупостью, благодаря которой получалось держаться на плаву, жить, а не выживать. Кажется, Хокстон тоже. На единую секундочку видится, словно бы Хокс пережил это в той же мере — но на нем это отразилось слабее, смешнее, точно бы взрыв пороков и грязи не разорвал его в клочья, подобно Джону — но прошелся по касательной. По щеке, что собрала в себе след всего тела, обуглилась, почернела.   
  
Уик тоже имел до черта лысого много шрамов. Тем не менее, душа его много более отравлена, чем можно было подумать, предположить. Порой Джону кажется, что однажды, сняв очки, он обнаружит вместо глаз черные провалы. Иногда ему думается, что от маленького ребенка, Джона Уика, мечтавшего стать адвокатом, в нем осталось поразительно мало.   
После смерти Елены — кроха. Маленькая, не особо заметная.  
  
Хокстон смеется, он шутит про крыс, когда зубы его сводит от предвкушения, от злобы — и Джон не может не залюбоваться этим зрелищем. Этой игрой света и тени в глазах, полных ярости до едва-едва заметного блеска. Я отомщу — говорил этот взгляд, полный остроты и ненависти, и Уику хотелось смеяться. Сухо, так, что его легко перепутать с отдышкой. Когда-то подобный взор он видел в зеркале.   
Получил ли он свое искупление? Получит ли его Хокстон?   
  
Они схожи. Правда, есть разница, что разит чуть ниже ключиц, прямо под ребра. На лице Хокса еще жива усмешка, что подобна оскалу дьявола, рваной ране на чистой коже. Её трудно игнорировать, сложно не замечать, делать вид, словно бы её нет, словно бы самого Хокстона нет. Все потому, что он ругается, смеется, порой — острит, приправляя все руганью и изящным матом. Много чаще, чем хотелось бы. Он порывается в бой, точно безумец, налакавшийся веществ и видящий вместо живых людей — целей, тупые машины, которые просто нужно разорвать, сломить, уничтожить. Вся ярость Вулфа, умноженная на хитрость и щепотку отчаянности — это все Хокс, Хокси, Хокстинатор. Смешные клички. Уик от них никогда не улыбался.   
  
Уик потерял в этой жизни слишком много. Он потерял свою Елену.   
_Хокстон — нет._


End file.
